Fallende in einem Wunderland der Gefahr- Durchbruch
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Es ist schon viele Jahre her, seit Alice besiegte den Jabberwocky, aber leider für sie, zieht Wonder Menschen des gleichen Blut. Als ihr Neffe, Alex, fällt in unter-Land, können sie ihn finden, bevor ihre Schwester beginnt, seine Abwesenheit bemerkt? Was, wenn er oder auch sie, findet jemand einen Aufenthalt wert im Wunderland für ... Bube / OC mit einigen leichten Alice / Weiß-Kön


Alex lachte, als er durch den Garten , die Mutter lächelt liebevoll an ihn, als sie verdrehte die Augen und kehrte zu ihrem Buch lief . Er war bereits sechs -und zehn , und doch , als kindlich und süß wie seine Tante blieb er. Er stellte sogar die Gesetze der Gesellschaft wie Alice tat ! Margaret seufzte. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe leider feminine Außen ihres Sohnes. Sein Vater war nicht in Alex ' Leben seit vielen Jahren und würde wahrscheinlich nie sein. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, als würde sie sich über seine vielen Angelegenheiten gefunden ...

_" Margaret ... " , Sagte Alice , als sie sah ihre Schwester lächeln und Brummen und hielt ihre Faust wütend. Es war nicht fair , ihre Schwester so glücklich , wenn alle war es eine Lüge war. " Margaret , habe ich etwas, das ich dir sagen muss . " Sie sagte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ihre Schwester lächelte sie an._

_"Oh, kann es nicht Alice Liebling warten? Ich brauche meine Vitamine. Das Baby treten mehr und mehr jeden Tag ! " Sie lachte heiter . "Oh, wie Lowell wird so froh sein, wenn ich ihm sage, was ich haben beschlossen, unsere Tochter zu nennen! "_

_Alice konnte es nicht mehr nach, dass nicht in der Lage , es in jeder länger zu halten. Wie kann er es wagen ihr Glück zerstören mit seinen Lügen! Wie kann er es wagen ihre Schwester so weh , mit ihr heraus zu wissen ! Es war klein und grausam , und sie würde es jetzt beenden ! Es war dann , dass sie schrie die schicksalhaften Worte , so dass ihre armen Schwester einfrieren, Lattenzaun und starrte Alice ungläubig an. Es war dann , dass sie Margarets Leben verändert für immer, die Platte fallen von den Fingern mit einem Absturz ._

Margaret hatte Lowell bald nach links . Finden Sie heraus, er mehr als eine Affäre gehabt hatte ... Es war ihre Ehe ruiniert. Und sehr gut haben sollte! Sie war froh, dass Alice ihr trotz der Tatsache, dass er sie getötet hatte, gesagt hatte , ... Oh sicher , glaubte sie ihre kleine Schwester . Nach allem, warum sollten sie nicht? Alice war viele Dinge , viele viele unverschämte Dinge, aber ein Lügner sie nicht.

Dennoch fühlte Alice schlecht, als hätte sie der Grund, sie würde auseinander gebrochen war und bekommen eine Scheidung. Also, sie näher an Alex ( nach ihr benannt amüsant genug ), um sich für sie bekommen würde . Dadurch war er näher an Alice als die meisten Menschen , und einige können nicht gedacht, dass die beste Idee, aber Margaret fand es liebenswert.

Apropos Alex , seufzte und blickte von ihrem Buch , besiegen diese deprimierenden Gedanken um ihren Sohn zu suchen Margaret ... Aber er war nirgends zu sehen . Mit einem Stirnrunzeln , stand sie und klappte ihr Buch zu und starrte in die Richtung , dass sie zuletzt gesehen hatte ihren Jungen weglaufen . " Alex ?" , rief sie , aber es wurde nicht beantwortet . " Alex ! Oh ehrlich ", murmelte sie . " Wo könnte dieser Junge bekommen haben ? "

* * *

Genau in diesem Moment sagte Teenager wurde ein dunkles Loch nach unten fallen. Es war Braun und Schwarz , und es gab Tische mit Kaffee und Kuchen in der Luft nur scheinbar schweben. Er sah sich um in der schrecklichen Verwirrung und Angst , Hoffnung gegen alle Hoffnung, dass dies nur ein Traum war und er würde bald aufwachen.

Der blonde landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag schmerzhaft auf der karierten Decke und Kronleuchter auf dem Boden , auf der Suche , um mit großen blauen Augen . " Neugieriger und neugieriger ... " , murmelte er , als er bemerkte, dass seine Haare aufwärts schwimmen . Fast sofort , fiel er wieder , dieses Mal nicking sein Kinn auf den Boden und ließ einen leisen Klang der Schmerz, als er vor dem Versuch, sich vom Boden zu drücken zuckte zusammen. Als er sich umschaute , sah er viele Türen und ein Loch in den Boden , aus dem er durch gefallen war . Leider schien es geschlossen von der anderen Seite bestiegen werden , die rätselhafte junge Teenager ziemlich viel. Er schluckte , jetzt, da der einzige Ausweg war nun verloren zu realisieren . "Was jetzt? " , murmelte er , aber nur Stille antwortete ihm ...

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors: Du du dun ! Nun, was hast du? Ich dachte, es war dann ganz gut , um ehrlich zu sein. Jeder Weg , sieht Alex viel wie Alice , größer und blauer Augen und kürzere blonde Haare , die er in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte , nun offenbar weg , aber er ist ziemlich ähnlich zu ihr. Jede hoo ... Hoffe es gefällt euch und ich werde versuchen, so viel wie ich kann, zu aktualisieren! Übersetzung Notation, ich spreche nicht Deutsch sehr gut / überhaupt nicht! Wenn ein Übersetzer (der französisch / Deutsch kennt und Englisch) will helfen, das wäre dankbar!


End file.
